It is known that some objects, particularly animals, humans and living organisms radiate electromagnetic waves. These electromagnetic waves may be in narrow bandwidths such that individuals, with proper equipment, can observe these radiations in the visual spectrum. The radiations, sometimes referred to as a radiant glow, halo, radiant field or aura, have been observed in the past by utilizing equipment incorporating prisms or coated films that are placed between the observers eye and the source of the radiation. In some circumstances, the perceived glow may be the result of reflected radiation rather than radiation generated by the observed object. It is believed that these observed radiant fields frequently provide an indication of some physical status or condition—stress bands in metal for example. Prior art devices for viewing these objects have utilized equipment incorporating prisms that are placed between the observer's eye and the object being viewed. The prisms are formed of transparent material that exhibit selected blue, red and yellow bandwidths as well as a clear prism. Each prism, with a chosen color, is placed in the sight path between the object and the observer and rotated; the procedure is followed by the remaining colored prisms and a clear prism. The prior art viewing devices have traditionally mounted these colored and clear prisms so that they can be successively presented to the observer while rotated; however, the manner of mounting the prior art prisms resulted in both translation as well as rotation of the prism and required a cumbersome mechanical arrangement to permit the successive presentation of the respective prisms.
It is believed that the observation of such scenes by an observer includes viewing the scene through the respective colored prisms followed by viewing the scene through a clear prism. The selected prismatic wavelengths are believed in some cases to excite the human brain and sensitize it to the reception and observation of an optical phenomena; upon viewing the object through the respective colored prisms, with the appropriate excitation of the chosen wavelengths received by the human brain, followed by viewing the object through a clear prism is believed to permit the observer to observe the image through the clear prism and which then provides an optical presentation to the observer.